Fake Doll
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: One-Shot for "A Picture Says a Thousand Words" contest. Quil and Claire have a good time, while someone is watching. Rated M for a reason.


"**A picture says a thousand words"**

**Title: Fake Doll**

**Summary: Quil and Claire have a good time, while someone is watching. **

**Author(s): PutMyFeetInTheWater-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters of Claire or Quil. Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner.**

**Warning: the following story is not for youths. Please read with caution. **

**Picture: **onepictureequals1000words[dot]blogspot[dot]com/2010/08/blog-post_8817[dot]html

Her smile went on for miles, like a stretch of highway. She looked blissful as she stood by the cliff's edge; her head thrown back, like a wolf howling to the full moon. She was in minimal clothing; only a small tank top and spandex shorts clung to her tiny frame. Her hair blew back as a gust of wind kissed her face, the small clip holding back her bangs almost flying off.

_Why was she so happy_, many people would ask? It was almost midnight on a Friday, a time when most teens were out partying or hanging around with each other. If the girl had lowered her head and looked out into the ocean below, she would've seen small, bug sized people splashing around in the dark water, having a good time. So why was this girl alone, when she should be out having fun?

Only two people on earth could answer this question correctly. Both answers would be slightly different, but at the same time, very alike. The first answer would be from the mouth of her best friend and new lover. He knew everything there was to know about this girl, and more. He knew the little things that made her smile, and almost everything about her personality. He knew her likes, dislikes and the real truth about her sister's death. The only thing Quil Aterea didn't know about Claire Young was that a woman had been following her for years.

No one knew of this woman, not even Claire. No one even imagined that this woman existed. The people who once knew of her were long gone, dead like the leaves that always cluttered the fall floor. Every two weeks, though, someone new learned of this woman's existence, only to be dead minutes later.

"Claire?" A small whisper came from behind the girl. If it had been any other voice, Claire would've shook with fright. This voice though, could be heard in a war and Claire would smile knowing her soul mate was close by.

Claire did not turn around as she heard Quil approach from behind. She didn't have to turn to be aware of his every move. She was sure that if she concentrated, she could figure out when he blinked with her back still turned.

"What are you doing?" Quil whispered into the small girl's ear as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Claire was a good foot shorter than Quil; 5'4 compared to his 6'5 height. Even with the great height difference, the two lovebirds fit together perfectly. They were like two puzzle pieces, one fitting with the other perfectly.

"You know what I'm doing," Claire whispered back, turning her head to meet Quil's lips. The short kiss was wonderful, like all of the two lover's kisses. It was as sweet as one of those large lollipops and as passionate as the kisses between Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan in the film _A Walk to Remember._ Claire loved falling into the "fairytale" section with her romance.

"I want to hear you say it, though," Quil whispered, his rough voice making Claire's frame shiver with anticipation. She had been waiting for this day ever since she discovered her hidden feelings for Quil, over a year ago.

Claire stayed silent; as if the words Quil wanted her to say were oil. Like the words would make Claire feel absolutely dirty after they left her lips. Claire did not understand why the few words were so hard to say, though. It wasn't as if Claire and Quil didn't do _things,_ it was just that they hadn't done _it_. Claire wanted to feel him though. Not just his fingers or his tongue, but his entire member. And she was positive his penis would feel much better than the small one she lost her virginity to. Claire gulped.

"I'm waiting, Claire. You know if you can't say it then..." Quil teased and pressed his lips against the hollow behind her ear. Claire turned her head again and placed another small peck on her boyfriend's lips.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered seductively. Those words coming out of such a small being were strange to hear. Claire was only fifteen, turning sixteen once the clock struck midnight. Quil had made her a deal earlier that year; once Claire had turned sixteen he would give her what she wanted. It wasn't far from midnight now.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Quil whispered and pulled Claire's lips to his, devouring them as though they were food. This kiss was rougher than the other two they had shared earlier. The two tongues shared many dances. Claire wondered how she had survived without knowing Quil's taste all those years.

While the two teenagers made out on the cliff's edge, Claire's constant companion stood guard in the forest. She was close enough to hear the two quick heartbeats and the laboured breathing coming from both bodies, but far enough away to not smell the stench of dog that Quil's body gave off. Lucky for Claire, the strange woman gave off no scent, no heartbeat and no breath. It was almost like she was a figment of her own imagination; fake like the dolls in Claire's room.

Finally the two lovers stopped and pulled apart, Claire grabbing at Quil's black sweater. The woman's eyes widened; were they going to mate _here_? Claire deserved a better place to have sex than the forest floor. The woman clenched her fists into balls and glared at Quil.

"Not here babe. Embry's out for the night." The woman sighed in relief at Quil's words. She considered Claire as her daughter, the one she had to leave behind years and years ago. Dianna was her daughter's name, and how the woman missed Dianna. That was the reason the woman watched Claire, as a replacement for Dianna.

Quickly Claire and Quil ran off in the direction of his apartment. The woman followed swiftly, blending into the darkness. The woman had been to Quil's apartment many times, as many as Claire had been. She knew where he kept his supply of chips, where he kept spare blankets, and where he kept the condoms.

Usually the woman would stay outside as Claire went in with Quil, but today the woman knew they would both be too sidetracked to notice her in the shadows. The woman felt strange being in the house, in the exact room as her replacement daughter. It was different, something barely ever happened, but they woman liked the feeling. She also loved to know that she would once again see Claire have sex; happy to see the person she loved most in life buckle in pleasure.

As Claire and Quil stumbled into the bedroom, Quil's black sweater already somewhere else in the house, the room filled with the scent of Claire's arousal. You could also see a tent in Quil's swim trunks, his penis begging to get free.

Quickly, Quil pushed Claire gently onto the bed where he then crawled onto and hovered over his imprint. His lips met hers with even more passion than last time, if that's possible, as he slipped Claire's green tank top over her head.

Quil smiled to see his girl wasn't wearing a bra. This small fact hardened Quil's penis even more, promising a great orgasm for the two of them.

"Never seen my boobs before?" Claire teased, and brought Quil's hand to clasp over one of her small breasts. Claire moaned quietly as Quil's fingers ran circles over her nipple, turning it into a pointed mountain.

Quil smiled to himself, pleased with the pleasure he was giving his soul mate already. He couldn't wait to hear her scream his name in pleasure.

As Quil squeezed and played with Claire's right breast, he took her other nipple into his mouth. Claire gasped, somehow surprised at his action, but quickly started moaning again as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

All the while, Claire's stalker was standing in the darkened corner. She watched, a small smile on her face, as Quil shimmied Claire's small shorts off of the girl's hips. Again, Quil was surprised to see no underwear. Instead, her black shorts were soaked where the fabric met her core.

Quil slowly inhaled in the deep scent of his mate as he leaves his place at Claire's breasts and moves down to her wet core. Never before Claire, had Quil found any scent as intoxicating. Every time she became aroused, Quil felt his penis harden, all because of her scent. Sweet like candy.

The woman could smell Claire, but it was coated in the dog smell coming from Quil. At times, the woman wished Claire had found a human mate, but when she saw her wide smile for Quil, the woman couldn't help but love the dog.

"Have I ever told you how great you smell?" Quil moaned as he lowered his head into Claire's core. Before Claire could answer, Quil shot his tongue out between Claire's pink folds. A loud moan escaped from between Claire's lips, making Quil flick his tongue faster. This made Claire moan again, shaking the room with the power of the moan. Quil smiled into Claire's core, bringing his hand up and slowly dipping one finger into her pussy.

Quickly, Quil started to pump his finger, adding another one in shortly after. Soon Claire was shaking, either from the pumping or from Quil's tongue flicking fast against her clit. Either way, her orgasm was near.

Quil started going as fast as he could go, both his tongue and the three fingers inside working together. Both Quil and the unknown visitor could hear Claire's breathing and heartbeat become fast and labored, and before long Claire was screaming for more.

Quil stopped after the walls of Claire's pussy fell around his fingers and pulled the three out. Quickly he stuck the fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

Claire was already rubbing herself by the time Quil's fingers were clean, and that made Quil smile.

"Ready for more?" Quil whispered to Claire, and quickly pulled his shorts down to expose his penis. Even though she had seen it before, Claire gasped at the size. Long and wide, a penis every girl dreamed of.

Quil jumped back onto the bed then, first kissing Claire on the lips sweetly before reaching under his mattress for a condom. Claire put her hand out and shook her head.

"I want to feel you come," she whispered. Quil loved that idea but knew that Claire would be killed if she got pregnant. He pulled out a condom anyway.

The woman in the corner shook her head, disappointed that Quil forgot his imprint was on the pill. Even a stalking vampire knew.

"I'm on birth control Quil," Claire whispered, and Quil smiled while throwing the unopened condom on the floor. Sex was better without a condom anyway.

Finally, Claire felt Quil's penis press against her core. His member was positioned just at the end of her; Quil's second head dripping with the pre-come.

Quil laughed when the idea of teasing his imprint came to mind. Claire didn't notice his small chuckle, but soon she felt Quil's penis stroking the whole exterior of her moist folds. The tip of his swollen erection soon poked her clit.

Quil moaned, loving the feeling of being so close to his soul mate. Claire moans in response, wanting him inside her immediately. Claire started to grid against Quil's rock-hard penis, making the boy moan even louder.

"Oh God!" Quil moaned; even though he wasn't yet inside his love, it felt good. Quil was also so shocked at Claire's apparent want for pleasure that he stopped moving.

Frustrated, Claire decided to help Quil find her entrance. She felt around between them and grabbed the head of her boy's penis. Quil moaned as she gave it a quick stroke and quickly guided him inside

Quil froze for a second as it slipped in, loving the moist and tight feeling of Claire's pussy around his penis. Claire clenches her teeth for a second, letting her pussy adjust to Quil's large member. It hurt Claire a little at first, but she knew that soon all she would feel would be pleasure.

Quil couldn't get over the wonderful feeling of Claire's pussy. He had never felt so much bliss, but knew he would feel so much better once the movement started.

It had been awhile since Quil had last had sex, but it wasn't something he could forget how to do. Quil grabbed his lover's hips and began to pump in and out of Claire slowly. He moved his own hips down, going deep into his imprint. His penis bobbed inside Claire, slipping in and out with such ferocity that Claire couldn't keep her voice to herself.

Quil started breathing harder, hearing Claire doing the same thing. Quil's penis was so swollen that he was sure it was about to explode. Quil also knew Claire was about to reach her limit by the way she was tightening around him.

Claire clenched unconsciously, feeling her own orgasm approaching; waiting to feel the pleasure. Claire also knew Quil was almost to his limit, by the way he started slamming into her even more frantically. Before she exploded, Claire gave a high-pitched groan and let her inner muscles grab hold of Quil's penis firmly.

Claire cried out Quil's name, as her inner muscles began to spasm. Suddenly her vision blackened, and the pleasure she felt was euphoric.

As Claire screamed his name, Quil couldn't take it any longer and yelled his imprint's name loudly as he came.

Quil quickly pulled out and flopped back down beside his imprint. Claire's heartbeat slowed, as did her breathing, and Quil felt proud of the pleasure he made her feel.

"Happy birthday Claire," Quil whispered and squeezed one of Claire's hands. Claire smiled and sat up, suddenly very tired. Quil stayed lying down, his member limp and dry of its fluids. Claire was happy to finally feel Quil's penis pumping in and out of her, but she knew that she was going to become addicted to it now. Claire didn't care though, because she would give herself to Quil whenever and wherever.

As Claire got off the bed and started to head off to the bathroom, she noticed something different about the room. It felt crowded, as though there was someone else there. That's when she saw her. In the corner of Claire's room stood the very woman that killed her older sister over ten years ago. She still looked the same, since vampires don't change.

The same pale skin, the same heart shaped head. Red eyes that were still the same shade, and brown hair that was still pin straight. She reminded Claire of one of her dolls sitting in her bedroom, pale and beautiful; she didn't look real. The woman smiled at her and suddenly disappeared.

That's when Claire started screaming.


End file.
